The Ash Ketchum Chronicles Act 1
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: Act one of a new series, taking place 6 years after the beginning of Ash Ketchum's journey. After a date with Dawn goes awry, Ash learns of a new threat posed by old enemies... the evil Team Rocket! Rated T for minor swearing and some violence. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1: The Dating Game

Pallet Town. The quaint little town was quiet as always. Not a lot happened in Pallet Town, but it was well-known as the home of the Oak Corral, the workplace of the revered Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. This was the home of Ash Ketchum, a sixteen-year-old Pokemon Trainer with big dreams: to become the greatest Pokemon Master the world would ever know. After several months of traveling in the far-away Biru region, he had returned home to Pallet Town to rest. His constant companion, the Pikachu he had received from Professor Oak six years ago sat on his shoulder. As he approached his house, Ash was flush with confidence. His mother and friends didn't know that he was arriving home today. His arrival would be a surprise.

He creaked open the door to his home. Upstairs, he could hear his mother working, no doubt on new clothes for him. He tiptoed up the staircase and snuck into his mother's sewing room. His hunch had been right- his mother, Delia, was hard at work on a black jacket. Not making a sound, Ash crept behind Delia and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and accidentally pricked her finger on her needle. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she spun around with an angry look on her face which quickly disappeared when she saw who she was looking at.

"Ash!" she exclaimed. Ash held out his arms and she hugged him, squeezing him tightly. She let go of him in order to see him better. "You've been gone for so long," she said quietly. "I've [I]got[/I] to tell your friends!"

"Yeah, sure," said Ash, although his attention was elsewhere. For at that moment, a young woman was running toward the Ketchum house. The girl had long, flowing black hair, neatly straightened. She wore a black dress, which ended in a short pink skirt. a red scarf was tied around her neck. Ash recognized her immediately as his old friend Dawn. He heard a knock at the door, which he guessed meant that Dawn had arrived. Ash nodded at his mother and went downstairs to answer the door. The door opened and immediately Dawn hugged Ash.

"Whoa there," laughed Ash, "I assume you're happy to see me?" Dawn looked up and smiled.

"You don't know the half of it!" she proclaimed. She let go of Ash and stared at him. "My mother and I moved here three weeks ago," she explained. "I've been waiting for you ever since!" Ash was flattered that Dawn had waited so long. It had been months since he had last seen her; she had grown very beautiful since then. Just then, he noticed that Dawn was blushing. "What is it?" he questioned. Dawn gulped and started avoiding looking directly at Ash. "Um, well..." she began."Would you... that is, if you're not doing anything later..." She took a deep breath. "Would you consider going on a date with me?" Ash was taken aback. He didn't know what to say, so he just scratched his neck and stammered, "Um... okay. Yeah. Yeah, sure Dawn, I'll go out with you." Dawn squealed. "Thank you!" she said, hugging Ash again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you that!" Ash's face felt red: now he was the one who was blushing.

****

Later, Ash was with all of the friends he had made over the years: Professor Oak, his grandson Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Barry, and others. They were all congratulating him on his standing in the Biru League: he had been in the top four. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to find Misty, the first person who had ever traveled with him, facing him, biting her lip nervously. "Hi," she said simply. "Uh... hi," Ash replied. Misty twiddled her thumbs. "So..." she stammered, "Um... if you're not doing anything later, would- would you like to go get some dinner? With me, I mean." Ash gulped. "Sorry," he said apologetically, "But I... I already agreed to go out with Dawn. Maybe some other time?" Misty sighed. "That's okay," she said sadly. "Have fun on your date." she suddenly ran off. "Misty!" said Ash, startled. "Misty, wait! Come back!" But it was too late.

****

Misty slid herself down against a wall near the cottage she was renting for her stay in Pallet Town. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she sniffled pitifully. _So this is it,_ she thought. _Ash isn't available anymore. That slut Dawn got to him first!_ Misty felt bad for herself. She didn't really think that of Dawn. She was just upset that after six years of working up the nerve to ask Ash out, he already had plans with Dawn. _This isn't fair,_ she thought miserably._**I**__ saw Ash first, that means __**I**__ should get first dibs!_ She wiped the tears from her eyes. _It's only one date,_ she thought, a little more cheerfully. _Maybe I can ask him out tomorrow._ She got back up and headed for her cottage, ready for a nice long nap.

****

"Sir?" asked the grunt as he stepped into Giovanni's office. The grunt was a member of Team Rocket, a criminal organization with hundreds of branches and outposts spanning the globe. The head of Team Rocket was Giovanni, and the grunt was here to receive instructions on Team Rocket's latest plan. "Sir, I'm here for my instructions." Giovanni glanced over at the grunt and twitched a nostril.

"For our plan to succeed," he began, "We need money. Here are your instructions." The grunt listened carefully, and when Giovanni was finished, he left the office to assemble his very own platoon of fellow grunts. His mission was simple: rob as many banks and businesses as possible. His target was some backwater town he'd barely heard of. A town called Pallet.

****

Dawn was busy. She simply had to pick out the perfect outfit for her date with Ash Ketchum. She couldn't decide on a dress. Though it took nearly an hour, she eventually narrowed it down to two dresses. One was a simple blue dress, with rhinestones adorning the sleeves. The other was more formal, a bright green gown with a sash running around the waist. A flower pattern ran along either side. She eventually decided upon the blue dress, if only for its simplicity.

She heard a knock at the door, and quickly dressed. After getting the dress on, applying some makeup and accessories, she rushed downstairs and opened the door. It was Ash all right, but he was wearing what he always wore: a jacket covering a T-shirt, gloves, sneakers, and a baseball cap. Next to him, Dawn looked quite silly in her dress. She swallowed her embarrassment, though. A date with Ash was not an opportunity to be passed up. She extended her hand, which Ash awkwardly took. They got into a car belonging to Ash's mother (Ash had apparently gotten his driver's license in Biru), and set off for their date: dinner at Mr. Mime's, one of the fanciest eateries in Pallet Town.

****

Their date went rather smoothly. They had ample conversational material, seeing as they both had a lot of catching up to do, and their meal was satisfying, though Ash's decidedly unusual eating habits, which mainly consisted of stuffing as much food into his mouth as quickly as possible, put something of a damper on things. As the dinner drew to a close, Dawn began laughing.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"You idiot," she chuckled. "This is where you're supposed to kiss me!" This made Ash slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh," he said. He had never kissed a girl; he didn't know how. So he just imitated the movies: he slowly moved his head towards Dawn's as she did the same simultaneously, closing his eyes as he did so. Their lips were brushing up against each other, a crash came from outside. Ash pulled away immediately. "What was that?" he asked in an urgent tone. "I don't know," replied Dawn, though in her head she added, _But it'd better have a good reason for interrupting my kiss!_ Ash glanced outside. Several people in black uniforms stood in a mob-like group. They each had a red letter emblazoned on their chests: an R. Ash gasped. "Team Rocket," he said breathlessly. "Team Rocket is here."


	2. Chapter 2: Memento Mori

Ash cursed under his breath. He had left Pikachu at home, on the very night he needed that electric rat most. He had brought his backpack, though, so he dug around until he found two Poke Balls. _They're not much,_ Ash admitted to himself, _But they'll have to do._ He glanced over at Dawn. "

Stay here," he said. "I'll get rid of these creeps." Just as the words left his mouth, the group of Team Rocket grunts that had previously been outside charged in. The one who appeared to be their leader stepped forward, holding a large burlap sack that already appeared to contain something, as the bottom bulged. The head grunt had a scowl on his face and a scar that ran from above his eye to the bottom of his chin. A scraggly bunch of stubble adorned the chin, which, combined with the scar, made him look like an escaped convict. Given that he was a member of Team Rocket, that was a distinct possibility.

"All right," said the man in a bored tone of voice, "Fill up the sack with cash, yadda yadda, don't call the police if you know what's good for you, et cetera, et cetera." The man at the front desk looked scared stiff as he opened up the cash register in order to give the grunt what he wanted. Grabbing the Poke Balls from his backpack, Ash stood up. "Don't do it," he said. Though his tone made him seem brave, inside he was scared to death. _What the hell am I doing this for?_ he questioned. _Why can't I just let these grunts get away?_ Just as quick as this voice fed its negativity to Ash, another, more positive voice, countered. _Because,_ it said, _It's the right thing to do. And you must always do what's right, even if it's frightening._

The head grunt chuckled. "Aw, the widdle hewo is gonna stop us, is that it?" he asked in a mocking, babyish voice. This infuriated Ash. "Take this!" he cried as he threw the Poke Balls. Bursting from them were two of his oldest Pokemon: Charizard and Muk. Charizard did not touch the ground; instead, it hovered in the air, kept aloft by its wings. Muk landed on the ground in a messy heap, making a sickening slurping sound as it did so. The head grunt laughed at this.

"Well, well, well," he said, feigning awe. "What scary Pokemon- I wonder how mine would fare?" He motioned to his troops, who backed up, giving him room. He plucked two Poke Balls from his belt and twirled them on his fingers. "Your Pokemon are impressive," he admitted, "But they don't stand a ghost of a chance against the Ghost-types of Nero Julian, Rocket grunt commander!" He threw the Poke Balls, revealing a Haunter and a Dusknoir, both very powerful Pokemon. Ash popped his knuckles. He pointed at Dusknoir.

"Charizard, take out Dusknoir with Shadow Claw! Muck, use Dark Pulse on Haunter!" His Pokemon complied, and Nero's Pokemon were quickly defeated. This shocked the Rocket grunt. "But... how?" he asked, bewildered.

"Who the hell **are** you?" Ash grinned.

"The name's Ash Satoshi Ketchum!" he proclaimed proudly. "And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" Nero sneered.

"I don't care if we couldn't pull of this heist," he said, his voice dripping with overconfidence. "We've still got more than the amount of dough the Boss wanted!" Ash grimaced. He knew full well who "the Boss" was: Giovanni, the evil head of Team Rocket. Ash had faced the villain some years ago. He couldn't help but wonder what Giovanni had planned now. But as he was engulfed in thought, the Rocket grunts made their getaway, stealing away silently into the night.

****

"I am very disappointed in you, Nero," said Giovanni softly as he stroked the Persian that sat by him, purring. Nero gulped. "Foiled by a mere child," Giovanni sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"B-but this kid... he... he was like a pro!" interrupted Nero, his voice cracking from fear. Giovanni slammed his fist into his desk.

"I don't care how good he was!" the Boss of Team Rocket shouted. "I'm starting to think whether promoting you to Executive is a good idea after all!" Nero gasped.

"I- I'm sorry, sir! So very, very sorry!" the grunt said quickly, shaking his clasped hands at Giovanni. "It won't happen again, I swear!" Giovanni was silent for a moment, then chuckled.

"Very well," he permitted. "You may have one more chance. But if this happens again, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Nero bowed to his Boss.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "Thank you so very much." As Nero left Giovanni's office, he was fuming. _That punk kid!_ he screamed in his head. _He'd better hope we don't run into each other again, 'cause if we do... oh, he'll get what's coming to him!_ Nero stopped in his tracks, having gained a malicious idea. _I'll find him,_ he thought, a crooked smile forming on his face, _And then I'll kill him!_

****

"Ah, young love," Jessie cooed, watching Ash and Dawn drive home from the Meowth-shaped hot air balloon that served as the base of the Team Rocket group that consisted of herself, a violet-haired young man of her age named James, and a Meowth that had taught itself human speech.

"I remember when we were like that, Jess," said James, placing his arm around her shoulder. Jessie smiled at him. Just then, a gagging noise came from behind them. They turned to find Meowth making disgusted faces and noises at them.

"Get a room already, will ya?" the small catlike Pokemon commented sarcastically.

"Why you little--!!" Jessie screeched, reaching her arms out to strangle Meowth. James managed to hold her back, trying to calm her down.

"Remember what the nice doctor told you, Jessie!" he said in a strained voice. "Take ten deep breaths and find your calm spot! Find your calm spot!" he continued to restrain her until her anger was gone. One by one, Team Rocket fell asleep, their airborne home drifting aimlessly in the night sky.

****

"Sorry about tonight," Ash apologized to Dawn after he had let her out at her house. Dawn smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It's all right," she said calmly. "Maybe we could try again sometime next week?" Ash bit his lip.

"Oh, uh... yeah! Sure!" he replied. "Good night, Dawn!" he added as he sped towards his house. "Good night, Ash," she quietly called back.

****

When Ash entered his house, he found an annoyed Delia waiting for him. "Where have you been?" she questioned. "It's 10:30. I specifically asked you to be back by 10 o' clock sharp!" Ash knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he replied truthfully. "There was a robbery, and that kind of made me late." Delia's eyes widened.

"A robbery?" she asked, flabbergasted. "By who?" Ash shifted uncomfortably.

"T-Team Rocket," he answered. "But no one was hurt! I mean, not me or Dawn, or anybody," he quickly added, seeing Delia put a hand to her mouth. Delia hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she said. "Now you get some rest. You, me and Misty are going to visit Brock in Pewter City tomorrow." Ash nodded and headed upstairs, all too eager to get to sleep.

**** Misty was euphoric. She and Ash were sharing a passionate kiss on the beach. They were honeymooning, having just gotten married two days before. Misty broke away from Ash to look at his handsome face. She had dreamed of this for years, and now it had happened- she and Ash were forever united as husband and wife. "I love you," she told the man in front of you. He opened his mouth to reply, but not a word came out. Instead, a loud ringing came from his lips. It continued until Misty screamed from the pain the high-pitched ringing was causing her.

And then she woke up.

Her alarm clock was ringing as loud as possible, and someone was knocking at the door of her cottage. She switched the clock off and went to open the door. It was Ash and his mother. Upon seeing Ash, she felt naked, even though she was fully dressed. Then she remembered- they were visiting Brock that day. She quickly ducked back into her cabin to arrange her hair into a side ponytail, slung a bag across her shoulder, and started off with Ash and Delia, all the while wishing that the dream she had been enjoying just minutes earlier would someday become a reality.


	3. Chapter 3: Brock On!

All right, I should've mentioned this earlier, but I didn't, so there. This story (which is still in-progress over at Bulbagarden; these are just reprints) is a prequel to another story (my first fanfic in fact), called _The Adventures of Gary Ketchum_, which I shall rename _Pokemon GK _when it arrives here. Someone noted on the last chapter that Ash's Charizard had once defeated a legendary Pokemon (it has. It beat an Articuno if I recall correctly), so why was I using it to defeat some mook? At the time, I had forgotten ol' Char's defeat of Articuno, but I did know that Charizard was one of ash's best Pokemon. So, my reason for using Charizard is simply that I had forgotten his legendary victory, and I just plain like the guy. Hope that soothes your concern.

The guy also complained about the pace. Well, there's not a whole lot I can do about that. I write what comes to mind. My fics are mostly improvisation; not much planning ahead, except how the end will play out. But I'll keep your concern in mind when I write new chapters of my fics.

So, without further ado, here's chapter 3, Brock On!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been a while since Ash Ketchum had greeted the gates of Pewter City, home of his friend Brock Stonesworth. The city was as majestic as he remembered. The Pewter Museum loomed in the distance; near it stood the Pewter Gym, where Brock worked; he awarded the Boulder Badge to whomever could defeat him in a Pokemon Battle. Ash, his mother, Pikachu, and Misty were visiting Brock for one reason: to congratulate him on his recent marriage to Lucy Vippar, former Pike Queen of the Kanto Battle Frontier.

Just as Ash and his companions were about to enter the Gym, he felt a sharp poke on his shoulder. He whipped around to find a smiling face staring at him. It was a girl with long blonde hair. There were black streaks in her hair, and a large flower was fastened to it. The girl wore clothes suited for mountain climbing, and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dana!" Ash yelped in alarm. Dana had been Ash's traveling companion in Biru. The girl nodded.

"Yup!" she said merrily. "It's me! I was in the neighborhood, and saw you standing there. I couldn't help but say hi!" Ash scratched his head.

"Well, that's great, Dana," he said, slightly shaken by her sudden appearance. Dana slapped him on the back. It hurt.

***

Nero Julian paced. Giovanni had just appointed him Executive, and Nero was trying to figure out how best to defeat the Ketchum boy. He couldn't do it himself - if he failed, the consequences would be dire. He eventually settled on using one of the more experienced grunts. Nero gave the grunt orders to take down Ash Ketchum, and if questioned, insist that he had acted of his own authority.

As the grunt left, Nero smiled. Soon the Ketchum annoyance would be no more. If the grunt succeeded, Nero would be praised. The boy had, after all, foiled several of Giovanni's plans before. If the grunt failed, well, no skin off _his_ shoulders.

***

"So, I hear you're the Cerulean Gym Leader," Dana said to Misty, who felt uncomfortable next to the fiery young girl. _I have to admit, she's pretty attractive,_ she thought. _Could she be another girl who..._ likes _Ash?_ Dana frowned.

"'Like' Ash? You mean, as in _like_-like? Nah. He ain't my type." Misty blushed. She had thought aloud! Dana grinned and winked.

"I see," she said, "you've got the hots for little Trainer boy, eh?" Misty turned even more red.

"N-no!" she sputtered. "No way! I most certainly do _not_ 'have the hots' for Ash!" Dana rolled her eyes.

"In denial," she muttered. Misty bit her lip. "Listen," Dana said, "you ain't going anywhere just sittin' around. You gotta be _forceful_ with guys like Ash. Keep askin' 'em out until they say yes!" Misty frowned.

"I couldn't do that!" she whimpered. "What if he laughs at me? What if he never wants to talk to me again?" Dana buried her face in her hands.

"Look," she said, "find a time when he's just achieved something great. Make sure you two are alone; wait 'till everyone's done congratulatin' him and left, and the rest'll happen on its own. Romance is sometimes weird like that." Misty made sure to remember that.

***

It was the end of the day. Brock and Lucy had generously paid for rooms in a nearby hotel that Ash, Delia, and Misty could spend the night in. Dana had her own room in the same hotel, so they were all together when they ran into Gary Oak and Angie Simmons, two of Ash's old friends.

"Hey, Gary! Angie!" said Ash happily. They responded with smiles. Ash glanced down and noticed that their hands were intertwined. Ash grinned. "No way," he said. "No... way. You two are _dating!?!_" Gary nodded.

"Yep," he said. "First date was a few months ago." Ash flashed him a thumbs-up.

"Well, nice going," he said. Gary stroked his chin.

"So, where are you in the romance department?" he questioned. Ash blushed.

"W-well, I had a date with Dawn last night, and we're gonna have another next week," he explained. Misty's eyes went wide, but Ash didn't notice. Gary nodded.

"She's a good girl," he said vaguely. They talked for a while, said their goodbyes, and packed in for the night.

***

The next day, when Ash walked out of the hotel, a big beefy man was waiting for him. The man wore a Team Rocket uniform.

"You Ash Satoshi Ketchum?" the man asked. Ash nodded slowly. The man cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm Phil Landers, an' I've been ordered to take you down." He produced a Poke Ball from his belt, which was concealed by his massive girth. Ash instinctively reached for a Poke Ball of his own, only to remember that all he had was Pikachu. Delia and Misty approached the scene. Delia gasped at the overweight man threatening her son, but Misty was not worried. She had seen Ash take one worse.

Ash nodded at Pikachu, who hopped from Ash's shoulder to the ground. Sparks flew from its cheeks.

"Pikaaaa!" It growled. The man called Landers laughed. "That all you got?" he asked. _Yeah,_ Ash thought, _but it's all I'll need._ Landers took out another Poke Ball.

"Tentacruel, Arbok, go!" he cried. The two Pokemon emerged from their Balls and faced Pikachu menacingly. "Attack!" Landers yelled. At this point, a crowd had formed around the scene. Dana joined Delia and Misty.

"What I miss?" she asked. Misty pointed at the scene. "Oh," Dana whispered.

The battle was intense. Bolts of electricity, poisonous stings, and rays of energy shot every which way, creating a spectacular light show comparable to many professional fireworks displays. In the end, a disheveled Pikachu shook a paw in victory, then collapsed. Ash realized something. He had won! He cheered and punched the air.

Reporters and police had arrived by now, and the reporters swarmed Ash, drowning him in a sea of questions:

"What's your name, kid?"

"How does it feel to have taken down a wanted criminal with just a Pikachu?"

"Boxers or briefs, sir?"

Ash smiled. He was famous. And it felt good.

***

Somewhere in the Biru region, Nero Julian screamed. His plan had failed. It was because he couldn't take the boy on himself, he was sure of that. And who had threatened him of what would happen if he failed again? Giovanni. Nero scowled. Maybe it was time for a change of management around here...


	4. Chapter 4: Talk of the Town

"He's this way, Mr. Ketchum."

Mr. Ketchum. Ash had grown used to being referred to in that way in the days that had passed since his defeat of Phil Landers. He was practically a celebrity; everyone knew his name. He had been approached by companies hoping for endorsement deals. Ash was overwhelmed.

All he had done was beat a Team Rocket grunt, as he had on a regular basis for six years. Yes, the man was wanted for murder, extortion, and littering in a national forest, but still. In fact, Ash was on his way at that moment to see the commissioner of the Pewter City Police Department, Janey Joy, who had contacted Ash the day before.

According to Janey, Landers had revealed some information concerning Team Rocket's plans that he might want to hear. It was Janey who ushered him into the room containing Landers.

"Hello, Landers," said Janey as she slid into a chair. She motioned for Ash to sit in a chair beside her, which he did.

"'Sup," mumbled Landers. Janey smirked.

"Here's what's going to happen," she said calmly. "You're going to tell Mr. Ketchum here what you told me yesterday, and then maybe, just _maybe_, we'll let you go." Landers pounded his fist on the table.

"That wasn't the deal!" he protested. Janey waved her hand dismissively.

"Deals change," she said with a sneer. Landers cursed Janey under his breath for a while, but relented eventually.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm a pretty high-up grunt, just below Executive level, so I know stuff. The Boss is plannin' something. Something _big._ And it has somethin' to do with a Pokemon called Mewtwo. You heard of him?" Landers nodded as Ash's eyes widened. "Yeah. Thought so. Anyway, the project's called Operation: M3, but beyond that, I don't know zip, 'cept that the labs at HQ have been working overtime since it started." Janey held up her index finger.

"All right, Phil," she said, "If you can tell us one more thing, we'll drop your death-sentence charges. Okay?" Landers nodded. Janey took a breath and said five words slowly: "Where is Team Rocket headquarters?"

***

"How is the M3 project coming along?" questioned Giovanni. His top scientist, Osmosiz, adjusted his glasses as he answered.

"By our most recent approximation, we are 83 percent finished with the initial growth. We require two additional days if full programming is to be completed." Giovanni nodded.

"Take as much time as you need," he said. "I've waited this long to unleash my final strike. I can wait a few more days." From outside, Nero Julian listened and plotted. If he was going to overthrow Giovanni, he would need to take control of whatever weapon Operation: M3 was going to produce. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. What could Giovanni be planning?

***

"BIRU?!?"

Ash had assembled his friends and companions from his travels - Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Drew, Angie, Barry, and Dana - in order to plan how to stop Team Rocket. Ash nodded.

"That's where Landers said Team Rocket HQ is, and I doubt he's lying. What did he have to gain by giving false info?" Dawn stepped forward.

"So we know Team Rocket's in Biru, even if we don't know what they're doing. That still raises a question: how are we getting there? None of the trains, airships, or boats go to the area of Biru that Team Rocket is in." Suddenly, May perked up.

"Son of a- I'll be right back!" she said quickly, then ran off. When she returned, she was grinning. "Dad recently took a job as a Frontier Brain," she explained. "And guess what position he got?" Max's eyes widened.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "Dad's the new operator of the Battle Pyramid!" Just as the words had left his mouth, A large, black, flying pyramid landed in the middle of the field the group had assembled at. A figure stepped out of the pyramid. It was Norman Wilamsburg, father of Max and May.

"So," he said with a smile, "I hear you guys need a lift?"


	5. Chapter 5: Onto Biru!

"How much longer do we have till we get there, Norman?" Ash asked. They had been traveling for one day, and were itching to fight.

"Another day, at most," replied Norman.

Ash groaned. "By the way," he asked, "How come the Battle Pyramid's moving so quickly? I always thought that it moved pretty slowly."

"The previous owner of the Pyramid was Brandon, as you recall," explained Norman. "He and I upgraded the Pyramid before he retired. It now moves much faster and has air-to-surface cannons."

"Wow, that's cool!" said Barry, looking out a window.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"You see that waterfall? That's Tohjo Falls. It divides the regions of Kanto and Johto. It's even more beautiful up close."

"Cool," breathed Dawn.

***

Giovanni sat down in his office, preparing to open a file he had received earlier. Suddenly, he heard the _clik-clik_ of a gun being cocked. He glanced away to see Nero Julian holding a pistol to his head.

"Nero," Giovanni said calmly. "What are you doing?"

"Your time is up, old man," said Nero confidently. "At first I thought that to overthrow you I had to take control of the M3 project, but then I realized something – I can just shoot you and be done with it.

"**This **is the ultimate victory for Team Rocket, Giovanni. The day that you die! With your death, Team Rocket **can** and **will** reign supreme! Now be a good little tool… and… **break.**"

Giovanni chuckled. "Nero.." he said, "You should have gone with plan A."

He snapped his fingers and a strange, large, strangely catlike Pokemon walked through the walls into the office. It waved its hand, and Nero found that he couldn't move.

"Nero, this is Mewthree," Giovanni explained. "Mewthree, Nero." He turned to Mewthree. "Toss him out the window." Mewthree complied. Nero heard Giovanni laughing as everything went black.

***

"Everyone, stand alert! We're here!"

Ash and his friends harked. Outside, they saw a large building with a large red R on its side: Team Rocket headquarters.

"All right," said Angie, popping her knuckles. "Crowning moment of awesome time."

"Let's do this," said Gary.

"I'm rearin' to go!" cried Dana.

"Ready when you are, Ash," said Misty, nodding.

Ash scowled. "Let's go," he said.

The headquarters defense systems activated. Surface-to-air artillery rocketed toward the Battle Pyramid, which barely managed to avoid them. Ash turned to Norman.

"You need to get us down there," he said. Norman nodded. He piloted the Pyramid to a landing platform, avoiding the artillery as he did so. Ash turned to his friends.

"Gary, Dawn, Drew, Barry, Max – you stay here and help Norman. The rest of you, come with me."

"But, Ash—" began Dawn.

"Not now!" he snapped. Dawn's looked like Ash had slapped her. He turned away from her. "I don't have time for this," he said slowly. "Just stay here, okay?" Dawn nodded. "Come on," Ash said to his group. They exited the Pyramid and ran into an entryway.

***

Giovanni turned to his top executives: Lance, Apollo, Athena, and Lambda. "As you can see, Nero Julian has betrayed us and been dealt with. However, that is not why I have called you here. Rather, it seems that some young children have somehow discovered the location of our headquarters and managed to convince the Battle Pyramid's owner to take them here.

"Some of these children have broken into headquarters. Would you please be so kind as to eliminate them?" Apollo smiled and nodded.

"It would be our pleasure, Giovanni," he said.


	6. Chapter 6: Life or Death

Chapter Six: Life or Death

Ash Ketchum, along with his friends Dana, Angie, Misty, Ritchie, and May, sprinted across the landing platform of Team Rocket headquarters towards the entrance. Pikachu held on for dear life on his shoulder.

"Piiiiiiiii!" it cried

"We have to hurry!" screamed Ritchie.

All at once, there was a loud _BANG!_ and a scream was heard. Ash looked back to see Ritchie on the ground, writhing in pain. Ash gasped in horror at what he saw next: one of Ritchie's legs was gone!

"My leg! My leg!" shrieked Ritchie.

"What happened?" yelled Ash.

"A- a bazooka, I think," replied Angie. It blew up next to him, and the shrapnel must've…"

"A bazooka?" questioned Ash. He looked around. There were plenty of Rockets around, all right, but none of them had bazookas. Then he remembered something: There was an armory in the Battle Pyramid; he had seen it. And there were bazookas in there….

***

"Oh, God, what have I done?" whispered Dawn as she dropped the bazooka and stared at what her misfire had wrought. "I… I aimed for one of the stationary guns, how could I miss so badly?"

Around the corner, Drew Roselant smirked and glanced down at his Roserade.

"Nice Razor Leaf," he told it.

***

"I'll get him back to the Pyramid," Dana said as she picked up Ritchie, who was still moaning in pain. "You guys go on ahead." Ash nodded.

"Come on, guys," he said, and motioned for the rest of the girls to follow him into the base.

***

Nero Julian awoke on a flat bed of rock. He looked around. He was incredibly lucky to still be alive; he had fallen quite a ways down. The Rocket base loomed above him.

"I have to get back up there," he said to himself. Just then he heard a loud bang. It seemed like there was some sort of battle occurring at the base. Nero's mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was the police trying to take out Team Rocket. If not that, then it had to be…

"Ketchum…" Nero breathed.

He smirked. If he was lucky, the Ketchum brat would somehow manage to defeat Giovanni, and he could swoop in to take control of Team Rocket, with nary a hair on his head needing to be damaged in order to do so.

"Good luck, then, Ketchum," Nero muttered, "and may the White One smile on us both today."

***

Ash and his friends entered the base. A map of the facility was painted onto the wall next to the door, and Ash located the Boss' quarters. He motioned for the girls to follow them. They had just entered a hallway when a voice came from behind them:

"Hold it right there."

The group spun around to face four Rocket Executives, two in white uniforms in two in black. Three of them were male, one of them was a female.

"You wanna get to the boss, you gotta get through us," said one of the men, who had purple hair and a matching beard.

Misty looked at Ash. "You keep going," she said, "we'll deal with these losers."

Ash smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Thank you very much."

Angie grinned. "However," she said, "You totally owe us."

Ash simply continued down the hallway in response.

***

"C'mon, hurry, Meowth!" cried James as he and Jessie scurried down the hallway.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Meowth snapped. "Jeez, ya'd think that Jess was enterin' labor or somethin'!"

Jessie's temper flared. "Say that to my face, you—you—"

James grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm spot!" he yelped. "Calm spot!"

Suddenly, he collided with Ash.

"You three!" Ash growled once he saw them. "I should have known that you'd be trying to make some trouble!"

"No, no, no, no, no," cried James. "We're trying to leave this Godforsaken place. I simply can't allow any harm to come to my little darlings!"

"Look, I don't care about your bottle cap collection-"

"Not that, you nitwit!" James snapped. "Look, why do you think you never saw us while you were gallivanting out in Biru? I'll tell you why – me and Jessie were too busy gallivanting ourselves – on our honeymoon, that is."

Ash blinked. "What?" he asked plainly.

"You heard me," said James. "Me and Jessie got married a year ago. And now we've learned something else of monumental important to us!"

"What?" Ash repeated.

"Jessie's pregnant!" James cried in delight. Then he took a more serious expression. "Which is why I don't want her overexerting herself. It might harm the little ones."

"It's also why she's been more bitchy than usual," Meowth whispered to Ash. Jessie's hands curled into claws, but James caught her just in time.

"Calm spot!"

Ash sighed. "Fine," he said. "I guess I can let you go. But you'd better be telling the truth!"

"Dear boy, why would I lie about such a wonderful thing?"

"Well… congratulations. I guess." And with that, Ash continued running down the hallway.

***

Ash entered the Boss' room, only to find it empty.

"No…" he whispered. "He can't be gone!"

Suddenly, his whole body glowed green, and instantly he found himself in a laboratory. A man in a black overcoat featuring a small red "R" and a matching hat stood before him. A slender catlike Pokemon stood behind the man.

"Greetings, Mr. Ketchum," said Giovanni, smirking. "I've been expecting you. I know that you mean to stop me. However, you cannot. You see, I command Mewthree, the most powerful Pokemon ever to live!"

The Pokemon behind him nodded.

"So confident am I in your inability to stop me that I'm willing to make a deal. If you can defeat me in a battle, I will cease my plans and destroy Mewthree. If I win…" he smirked again. "You die. Sound fair?"

Ash scowled. "Whatever you say," he said, "but I swear on my honor that I will defeat you!"

Giovanni smirked once more. "Go ahead and try."


	7. Chapter 7: The Showdown

Chapter 7: The Showdown

"I think that we should have a full battle – six on six," said Giovanni, retrieving a Poke Ball from within his coat. "Don't worry, I won't use Mewthree just yet."

Ash grimaced. "Fine by me," he said, grabbing one of his own Poke Balls.

Giovanni lazily flicked the ball onto the ground, where it opened.

"Go, Nidoking."

The large, purple, dinosaur-like Pokemon roared after it emerged from its Poke Ball, then slammed its fists together.

"Nidooooo!" it growled.

Ash threw his Poke Ball.

"I know you can do it, Sceptile! Come on out!"

Ash's Forest Pokemon burst from its Poke Ball. It crossed its arms and smirked.

"Scept! Tile!"

Giovanni smiled. "Let the battle," he said, "begin!"

***

"Hurry!" James called to Jessie and Meowth.

"We're hurryin', we're hurryin'! Geez!" complained Meowth.

Suddenly, James stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, James?" panted Jessie, who was exhausted from all the running they had just done.

"Look!" said James, and he pointed down the hallway. "I spy with my little eye three twerpettes! And they're battling Team Rocket's inner circle!" He identified the executives:

"There's Lambda," he said, pointing to the purple-haired main commanding a Raticate, which was fighting Misty's Seadra. Misty seemed to be more stressed than the other two girls. And no wonder: she was battling two executives at once; her Starmie was fighting a Weezing that belonged to…

"Lance!" said James, pointing to the blue-haired man wearing a black uniform.

Angie's Luxio was holding its own against a Vileplume commanded by the red-haired woman, who James identified as "Athena!"

Finally, May's Glaceon was just barely being able to avoid the fire-based attacks of a Houndoom, launching Shadow Balls at it at infrequent intervals. James had absolutely no trouble figuring out who the Houndoom belonged to. Every Rocket knew him: the white uniform, and short teal hair; these belonged to Team Rocket's second in command: "Apollo," James squeaked.

"We can't go that way," James said. "If Apollo sees that we're trying to flee, he'll burn us to crisps!"

"Hey, I got an idea," said Meowth. "Maybe we could help out dat twerp Ash somehow. Then, we ask him to repay his debt by helpin' us get away!"

"I like it," said Jessie. "We scratch his back, and he scratches ours!"

"All right then, it's decided," said James. "Let's go!"

And back down the hallway they went.

***

The battle between Ash and Giovanni had reached a fever pitch. Ash's Sceptile had taken out Giovanni's Nidoking and Dugtrio, but the crime boss' Hippowdon had finished the lizard-like Pokemon. Ash's Swellow took care of Hippowdon, but was taken out by Giovanni's Rhydon, whom Pikachu was now trying to defeat.

"Horn Drill, Rhydon!" called Giovanni.

"Dodge it, Pikachu, and use Iron Tail!"

Ash grimaced. This was a risky move. Horn Drill was a one-hit knockout move. If Pikachu's Iron Tail didn't take Rhydon out immediately, it'd be in perfect range for another Horn Drill.

Pikachu's tail glowed silver. It swung the tail and it stuck Rhydon, sending the Drill Pokemon stumbling and ultimately collapsing. Ash gave a sigh of relief. Pikachu had managed to one-shot the Rhydon. Suddenly, the ground began trembling. The vibrations buffeted Pikachu.

"Chaaaaa!" it cried.

Ash looked up to see a blue dinosaur-like Pokemon similar to Nidoking stomping the ground. Giovanni had sent out a Nidoqueen, and it was using Earthquake. Pikachu eventually fainted, unable to take any more.

"No!" Ash cried. "Pikachu!"

***

The girls were doing well: they had beaten Lambda and Lance, and Athena's Vileplume was weakening. Angie had been beaten, as had Misty's Seadra, but her Starmie was still doing fine. May's Glaceon had fainted, and so she had switched to Blaziken.

"Ice Beam, Starmie!" Misty cried. Starmie shot a white-blue beam of energy from the jewel in its center. The beam hit Vileplume, finally beating it.

"Now it's Houndoom's turn!" proclaimed May. "Sky Uppercut, Blaziken!"

Blaziken's fists glowed blue. It thrust one fist upwards and struck Houndoom, sending it flying. Apollo recalled his Pokemon and glanced at his fellow Executives.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted, and the four of them fled.

May turned to the others. "I'll stay here in case any more Rockets show up," she said. "You guys go on ahead."

Misty nodded. "Come on," she said to Angie, and they sprinted down the hall.

***

Jessie, James, and Meowth burst into the Boss' office.

"We're here to help – huh?" said Jessie, noticing that the room was empty.

"Where is he?" asked Meowth. Suddenly, a green aura surrounded them, and they found themselves in the laboratory, where Ash's Blastoise and Giovanni's Nidoqueen were locked in a fierce battle. Neither side appeared to be giving in. Thunderbolts and Hydro Pumps collided in midair and cancelled each other out.

Giovanni glanced at the trio and rolled his eyes.

"It's always you three, isn't it?" he said. "What do you want?"

James cleared his throat. "Giovanni," he began, "we quit! As of now, Jessie, James, and Meowth have resigned from Team Rocket!" He glanced at Ash. "Twer- er, Ash! We'll help you beat Giovanni, but you have to help us escape in return!"

Giovanni chuckled. "You will, will you?" he said. He nodded at Mewthree. The Pokemon's eyes glowed red briefly. An aura of the same color appeared around Jessie and James' Poke Balls. There was an audible click, and the two found that their Poke Balls would not open.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

"Mewthree sealed your Poke Balls," explained Giovanni. "You won't be able to open them for as long as it lives."

"No!" yelled James.

Giovanni chuckled. "You should have known better than to defy me," he said.

Ash returned his attention to the battle. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump one more time!" he yelled.

"Nidoqueen, finish it," Giovanni said stoically. "Thunderbolt."

The two attacks launched, but this time they did not meet. Instead, they grazed by each other, and connected with their targets. The two Pokemon fainted.

"I must say I'm impresses, Mr. Ketchum," said Giovanni. "We're both on our last Pokemon." He smirked. "Too bad for you." He clapped his hands and Mewthree silently walked in front of Giovanni. Ash chose his final Pokemon.

"Go, Feraligatr!"

The large blue gator-like Pokemon emerged from its Poke Ball and did a little dance.

"Gatorgatorgator!" it cried cheerfully.

"Use Bite, Feraligatr!" Ash cried.

"Frenzy Plant," said Giovanni calmly.

A green aura surrounded Mewthree. Gigantic, thorned roots sprung from the ground, wrapped around Feraligatr, and slammed it around until it had been knocked out.

"What… how?" asked Ash.

"I have programmed Mewthree to be able to use the attacks of any Pokemon," Giovanni explained. "And what's more…" he clapped his hands and lights sprung up around them, revealing several large glass cylinders filled with a strange liquid that lined the wall. Inside each cylinder floated a fetus-like object. "That's right, Ash," said Giovanni. "I'm making an **army** of them! Once I've killed you, my army will swarm the world, squashing all opposition and making me the supreme ruler of Earth!"

"You're insane," said Ash.

"Perhaps. Not that it matters. You're about to die." He smirked. Oh, I will enjoy this. Mewthree and I have a telepathic connection. I can simply think what I want it to do, and it obeys. Guess what I'm ordering it to do right now."

Mewthree's eyes glowed red. An aura of the same color surrounded Ash, and he was lifted off of the ground. He was then smashed into one of the cylinders. The glass broke and the liquid spilled everywhere. Glass shards stuck in his body. He winced in pain.

"Not screaming yet?" Giovanni asked. "How about now?" Mewthree slammed Ash onto the floor, making him fall on his side. He felt his left arm break, but he suppressed the urge to cry out in pain.

"Scream," said Giovanni calmly.

"No," Ash whispered.

Giovanni's eye twitched. "Scream," he said again, a little louder.

"No."

"SCREAM!" Giovanni yelled. Mewthree flung Ash into the air and back down. Now it was Ash's legs' turn to be broken.

"Why… aren't… you… screaming?!" growled Giovanni.

"Guess… I don't want to…" gasped Ash.

Giovanni roared. Mewthree continued slamming Ash all around the room.

"Hey, how about we tell the Boss we're sorry," James whispered to his companions, "and give him Pikachu as a peace offering! We've never had a better opportunity!"

"Yeah!" said Jessie. But as they looked on, it became clear that Giovanni was slowly losing it as Ash continue to refuse to scream. They looked at Pikachu. Jessie sighed. "Why is it that we always end up doing the right thing?" she moaned.

"Ya'd think wed've learned our lesson by now," agreed Meowth.

James shook his head and reached into one of his pockets. He pulled out a bright yellow _thing _with spines covering it: a Max Revive. He inserted it into Pikachu's mouth and Pikachu instinctively ate it, albeit slowly and weakly. Its eyes fluttered open.

When it saw what Mewthree was doing to its best friend, the normal warmth and glow in its eyes faded.

"CHU!" it cried, and shot a bolt of electricity at Mewthree. The artificial Pokemon whipped around and faced Pikachu. It dropped Ash.

The electricity sparking from Pikachu's cheeks began spreading out, condensing a spinning around Pikachu, forming an orb of electricity that lifted up with Pikachu still inside of it. The orb shot a burst of electricity that engulfed Mewthree and slowly melted it completey.

"NO!" shouted Giovanni. Pikachu's orb shot at the cylinders, causing them to fall all around the crime boss, who fled and jumped out of a window in the back of the room.

"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu laughed in a deeper and more demonic-sounding voice than usual. Suddenly, Misty and Angie appeared in the room, the teleportation effect having been maintained for just long enough after Mewthree's death for them to arrive.

Misty froze when she saw Pikachu.

"What's happening?" asked Angie. Misty did not reply; she placed a hand on her chest and whispered:

"It's that… again…"

The orb surrounding Pikachu faded, and it dropped to the floor. Misty noticed Ash, who was fading in and out of consciousness but managed to recall Feraliatr.

"Ash!" she cried. She kneeled down next to him, tears forming.

"Mist…y," he said weakly. "Take… care… of Pi… kachu…" his eyes then closed.

"Ash!" Misty screamed, tears streaming down her face. "ASH!"

***

Misty and Angie rushed Ash to the Battle Pyramid. Jessie, James, and Meowth came with them. James carried Pikachu. The Pyramid then took off for Pallet Town's general hospital, leaving the now nearly empty Rocket headquarters behind.

But below the base, an individual smirked. Those fools had done his work for him. Now he could begin the reformation – no, the _formation _of Team Rocket. The _true _Team Rocket. Nero Julian laughed. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8: Love, lust, and lies

Chapter 8: Love, lust, and lies

"Oh, Ash," Misty whispered as she watched the young trainer breathe, still unconscious. Ash had been put in intensive care following his battle with Giovanni. He breathed slowly, but he was recovering. In the room next to Ash's, Ritchie, too, was passed out on a hospital bed. He had just finished surgery to remove the lingering bits of shrapnel from his leg.

She kissed his forehead and sat back down on the wooden chair she had been provided. She picked Pikachu up and placed him on her lap.

The door opened and Brock walked in.

"How is he?" Brock inquired.

"He's gotten better," she replied. She looked at him and frowned. "Where's Lucy?" she asked. Brock gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"well, uh…" he stammered, "she couldn't come because she had, uh, important Pike Queen business to take care of. Yeah, that's it. That's the truth! I'm not lying, why would I lie? Well, gotta go! See you, Misty!" And with that he rushed out the door.

"What's his problem?" muttered Misty, and she returned her attention to Ash.

"So this is the famous Ash Ketchum," came a voice. Misty turned to look and the girl who was the source.

She had long, vivid auburn hair and matching eyes. She still wore her school uniform.

"Giselle?" said Misty, a little surprised to see the girl she, Ash and Brock had met years ago near the start of their journey.

"That's right," said Giselle. "Oh, I know you! You're the girl I beat without breaking a sweat!" She laughed. "I still don't know how you ever became a Gym Leader."

Misty fought the urge to punch Giselle. "So," she said through clenched teeth, "what brings you here?"

"If you must know, I came to see Mr. Famous here," replied Giselle. She looked Ash up and down. "Mmmmm, he sure has gotten handsome, hasn't he? It'd nice to have a famous boyfriend, wouldn't you agree? Then you'd be famous simply by association." She smiled. "Maybe I should show him how much _I've _grown when he wakes up…"

Misty's temper flared. She grabbed the edge of the chair and started squeezing it to keep from attacking Giselle. She was squeezing it so hard that he chair began to crack. Noticing this, Pikachu tried to signal to Giselle that she should stop talking, but she paid no heed.

"I just hope he's not as inexperienced as he looks," chuckled Giselle. The edge of the chair snapped. Misty stood up, knocking Pikachu to the ground.

"Shut up," she told Giselle. The schoolgirl frowned.

"What do you care?" Giselle asked. "Oh, I get it. You have the hots for-"

"Yes!" said Misty, "I do like him! And I would sooner die than see him with a superficial bitch like you! Stay the hell away from Ash. Think about someone other than yourself for a change. Go visit Ritchie in the next room. His leg was blown off by a bazooka. He will never walk normally again. So before you connive and scheme and plot to make yourself look better, think of Ritchie, and decide if your problem of not being as respected and well-known as you'd like is more horrid than his misfortune of having his leg gone forever!"

Giselle looked shocked.

"Confused?" asked Misty. "Here's the dumbed-down version." Misty swung her opened palm and slapped Giselle. Giselle blinked twice, the shocked expression still on her face, and slowly left the room.

Misty glanced at Pikachu, whose eyes were wide. Her outburst had frightened it. She smiled and kneeled down next to it. "It's okay," she said, "I won't hurt you." Pikachu pointed at Ash, as if it was asking her if she had meant what she said about him. Misty nodded. Pikachu smiled and clapped its hands in approval.

"Aw, thank you, Pikachu," said Misty, and she hugged the small electric mouse.

***

Dawn watched Ritchie sleep. "I'm so sorry," she said, starting to cry. "I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I…"

"Dawn?" Dawn turned to see Drew standing in the door. He smiled. "Do you think you could step into the next room with me? I have something I'd like to talk to you about." Dawn nodded and followed Drew into another room.

"So, Drew, what did you want to talk about?"

Drew smirked. "Well," he said, "I could see how torn up you were about blowing Ritchie's leg off."

"You saw?"

"Of course. You're mad at yourself for doing so, you're upset because you know that Ash is going to break up with you for doing so, and you don't think that there is any way to redeem yourself. Am I correct?"

Dawn nodded sadly.

"Well, there really is no way you can redeem yourself. But there is a way you can be free of all that guilt."

Dawn looked up. "How?" she asked.

Drew smirked again. "I received a message from Nero Julian this morning," he explained. "He's recreating Team Rocket and wants me to be one of his highest-ranking officers." He saw Dawn's eyes widened. "And so, Dawn, I'm asking you this- will you join me as my consort? To tell the truth, you're far more attractive and talented than that oaf May. You'd make an excellent agent."

Dawn stood up and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No."

Drew scowled. "I'll take that as a refusal," he said. "Very well. Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" he released a blue Pokemon with a spiral pattern on its stomach. The pattern glowed blue. Poliwhirl chanted its name slowly, and Dawn fell asleep.

"I'm enough of a gentlemen to not force you to join against your will – at least, not yet." He smiled. "Just forget everything you heard." He recalled Poliwhirl and snapped his fingers. Dawn woke back up.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Drew hesitated for a second, then replied, "I forgot. Sorry to drag you in here for nothing."

"That's alright," she said. She then had a thought. "There is something I'd like to talk to _you _about, though. It's something I'd like to get off of my chest."

Drew started to leave, however. "I'm sorry," he said, "but there's somewhere I have to be. Perhaps another time." And with that, he left.

Dawn exited the room, and immediately slammed into Barry.

"Sorry about that," he said, rubbing his head.

"It's fine," she replied. "Hey, Barry, do you think I could talk to you about something?"

***

"So that's it?" asked Barry. He and Dawn had sat down next to each other, slumped against one of the hospital's walls. "You're mad at yourself for blowing off Ritchie's leg, and you aren't sure if Ash will forgive you?"

Dawn nodded. Barry grinned.

"Dawn," he said, "Ash will forgive you. He's the kind of guy who can't stay mad at a friend."

"Still," said Dawn, "I'm not sure if he'll still want to go out with me."

Barry frowned. "Dawn," he said. "I'm sure he will. The question is, do you really want to keep dating him?"

Dawn looked confused. "Of course I-"

"Back in Sinnoh," Barry explained, "I met a girl. We dated for a while, and then I realized that she was in love with someone else, who also loved her. She didn't quite realize it, though. I could have used her obliviousness to her true feelings to my advantage and stay with her forever - but that would be a rotten thing to do." He looked up. "Dawn, I'm not telling you what you should or shouldn't do. I'll only tell you this – If you do what your spirit and heart tell you to do, you'll never make the wrong choice."

Dawn was surprised at Barry's sudden wisdom. She thought hard, trying to figure out what to do.

***

Misty was half-asleep now as she watched Ash. Her eyes were closing when Ash started mumbling incomprehensible onomatopoeia. Misty's eyes snapped open, and she saw Ash stir and sit up in bed. Pikachu woke up, too, and upon seeing Ash, squeaked joyfully.

"Pika!" it said.

"Misty?" asked Ash groggily. "Pikachu? Where am I?"

"Ash!" cried Misty, and she threw her arms around him in a deep hug. "You're in the hospital," she explained. "You were really badly hurt fighting Giovanni. You were out for two days. I was worried sick about you!" She broke the hug. "Don't worry," she said, "I took care of Pikachu, like you asked."

Just then, Dawn entered the room.

"Oh, good," she said, you're awake."

"Hey, Dawn," said Ash, "what's up?"

Dawn took a deep breath. "Listen, Ash," she said, "There's two things I'd like to say to you. First… it was me who blew off Ritchie's leg. I was aiming for one of the stationary guns and, well… I missed. I'm sorry. You have every right to be furious at me."

Ash shook his head. "No," he said, "I forgive you, Dawn. I'm a bit… upset, but I couldn't hold a grudge against you."

Dawn hugged Ash "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"What was the other thing?" he asked.

Dawn took another deep breath. "I'm breaking up with you," she said. "It's really nothing personal, but a friend of mine told me to follow my heart. And my heart told me that you and I… it just wasn't meant to be." She smiled. "We can still be friends, though. Good luck in whatever region you explore next." She then made a hasty exit, with Misty following her.

Misty grabbed Dawn's arm, and Dawn spun around to face her. "What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" questioned Misty.

Dawn nodded. "Every word."

Misty smiled. "Okay. Just… just wondering."

Dawn shook her head. "Look, it's completely obvious that you like Ash," she laughed.

Misty gulped. "W-what?" she stammered. "Me? Never! I…" she sighed. "It really is that obvious, isn't it?"

Dawn nodded again. "Yup," she replied. "No need to worry, though. I talked to May and Dana, and we agreed to help get you and Ash together."

Misty's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really. It's going to be difficult, but we can do it!"

Misty smiled.

***

Next Time: Break time in Pallet! Ash gets an important message!


	9. Chapter 9: A Day in Pallet

Chapter 9: A Day in Pallet

The leaves were turning in Pallet town. Ash Ketchum was talking with Professor Samuel Oak in the latter's famous Pokemon lab, with Oak's grandson Gary standing nearby. He was describing the bizarre phenomenon that had occurred with Pikachu at the end of his battle with Giovanni.

"And then, the ball of electricity lifted off the floor, with Pikachu in it," explained Ash. "Its power… it was incredible."

Professor Oak scratched his chin. "What you saw," he began, "is a very rare occurrence. Occasionally, when great and savage emotions awaken in Pokemon, they perform feats of extraordinary power. These are reversions to the power and ferocity of the Pokemon of the distant past, before they were tamed by humans. Only five individual types have been able to call upon their savage power at will, and even then, only a few individual species of these types can do so. Each of these attacks come with serious drawbacks. The Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, and Blast Burn techniques of the Water, Grass, and Fire-Types require a rest on the subsequent turn. The Dragon Rage of the Dragon-types is only 40% as powerful as the full savage form would be. The Sheer Cold of the Ice-types is inaccurate and will only work if the user is more powerful than its opponent.

"What you saw, the Savage Thunder, has only been seen by a handful of individuals: you, myself, Professor Rowan of Sinnoh, that Team Rocket trio that always followed you around, Angie, Lieutenant Surge, Wattson Surge, Volkner Surge, Giovanni, a trainer whose name I do not know, and Misty Brooke – the only person to have ever seen it twice."

"Misty's seen it twice?" Ash asked, surprised.

Professor Oak nodded. "Indeed," he confirmed. "She was battling a trainer with a Pachirisu at the Cerulean Gym. The Pokemon was losing, but its raw determination; its sheer desire to _win _activated its Savage Thunder. Bolts of electricity flung every which way. One of these struck Misty across her chest. She still bears the scar."

"Whoa," said Ash. "I wonder if she'd let me see it?"

"Of course not!" said Professor Oak. "Didn't I just explain that she was struck across her chest?"

"So?"

"Your mother hasn't given you 'the talk' yet, has she?"

"What talk?"

Oak sighed. "Never mind. Why don't you go outside and… do… something?"

"All right," said Ash, smiling. He exited the lab.

"He sure is naïve, isn't he?" remarked Gary.

"Mm-hmm," mumbled Oak as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hopefully he'll wise up soon and check out that scar up close and personal."

Oak performed a spit-take.

***

Ash had decided to take a walk to Viridian City. Misty had joined him after much pestering by Dana and Dawn. They were making small talk, which basically consisted of bickering over whether or not they should visit Viridian Forest and if Wallace should retire his post as Hoenn Champion. They were arguing over what kind of noodle was the best when Ash noticed a child sitting in front of Viridian Gym, pouting. The child had slick black hair. Round, black markings bordered his red eyes, making him look a bit like a panda.

"What's up?" Ash asked the kid, sitting down next to him.

The kid scowled. "It's that stupid _Hag_atha in the Gym," he explained. "She won't let me battle her because I'm not old enough to be a part of the Pokemon League."

"Well, that doesn't seem too unfair."

The kid stood up. "But I even have my own Pokemon!" he protested. "Check them out!" he threw three Poke Balls. From them came a Magby, a Shellder, and a Pidgey.

"Magby and Shellder were gifts from my brother," the kid admitted, "but I caught Pidgey all by myself!"

Ash smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Gabe Fletcher," the kid replied.

"Well, then, Gabe," Ash said, "why are you so eager to challenge Agatha?"

"Because I've got to start training as soon as possible to achieve my dream," Gabe replied.

"And what is your dream?"

Gabe looked at Ash. "My dream," he said, "is to become the world's best Pokemon Master!"

Ash grinned again. "That's funny," he said, "that's my dream, too. That means that we'll eventually have to battle someday."

"I guess so," said Gabe. "And when we do, I'll beat you! That's a promise!"

Ash reached into his backpack and produced a battered old baseball cap. Misty recognized it: it was his official Pokemon League cap. Ash had been extremely protective of it. Misty remembered him once remarking that this was because he had sent in "about a million postcards" to win it in a contest.

"A promise, eh?" said Ash. He placed the cap on Gabe's head. "Fine, then. Keep this hat as a reminder of that promise. When the time comes that you manage to beat me, give it back to show that your promise has been fulfilled."

Gabe gazed at Ash. "What's your name?" he asked.

Ash smiled. "Ash Satoshi Ketchum," he replied. "And I guess I'm your new rival!"

Gabe smiled, nodded, and gave Ash the thumbs-up.

***

Ash and Misty, after another argument, decided not to enter Viridian Forest. On the way back to Pallet, however, they ran into Brock.

"Hey, Brock," said Misty.

"Hey," Brock replied.

"Where's Lucy?" Ash questioned Brock.

"Uh… ah… that is… she's…"

"Brock, what's wrong?" asked Misty. "You were like this in the hospital, too."

Brock sighed. "Fine," he said. "Me and Lucy are… having a separation."

"What?" asked Misty.

"Yeah," admitted Brock. "She and I were arguing a lot, so she decided that we needed a little time away from each other." He began to sob. "It's tragic! I don't know how I'll go on without my sweet, sweet Lucy! Oh, what sorrow I will have to endure until…" Just then, his train of thought was derailed by a blonde woman who happened to be walking towards Viridian. Ash could have sworn that Brock teleported, the speed he moved to intercept the woman.

"Hello," said Brock in the usual brain-dead tone he had always fallen into when talking to women, at least until he had started seeing Lucy. "We'd better get you back to heaven; they're probably worried sick about their missing angel!" he continued to walk with the woman, abandoning Ash and Misty.

"Well, he bounces back quickly," said Misty.

"You said it," agreed Ash.

***

Ash rested, sitting in a chair on his porch. The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, and he turned to find the source. It was Misty.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she replied.

"What's up?"

Misty took a deep breath. "Ash?" she said. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

"What is it?"

"I… I love-"

"Ash Ketchum? Hello! Is Ash Ketchum here?"

Ash looked to find the person who was calling his name. It was a short man in a blue uniform who rode a Ponyta. A messenger bag was slung across his shoulder: he was a postman.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," said Ash, walking up to the man.

The man reached into his bag and pulled from it an envelope.

"Letter for ya," the man said.

Ash opened the letter. His eyes widened.

"It's from the Elite Four," he said breathlessly. "They're inviting me to take their challenge in four days! This is incredible!" He then recalled that Misty was trying to tell him something. He turned to face her. "I'm sorry. You were saying…"

Misty sighed. "I'll tell you later."

Ash shrugged. Misty watched him run off to tell everyone the news.

* * *

Next Time: Ash Vs. Lance!


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Champions

Chapter 10: Battle of Champions

"It's been a long road for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," the announcer's voice boomed over the roaring crowd. "He now hopes to challenge the Champion, Lance, with these Pokemon: Muk! Staraptor! Feraligatr! Torterra! Charizard! and Pikachu! Now, before the battle begins, please respect the fighters and...."

Ash Ketchum tuned out in his dressing room. Pikachu rested on his table, one ear drooped over the edge like a lost mountain climber. There was a knock upon his door.

"C'min," he said. The door opened and in stepped Misty, who was wearing a deviation from her normal outfit: A yellow long-sleeve shirt and acid-washed blue jeans.

"Hi," Ash said. For some reason, his throat felt dry.

"Just wanted to wish you luck," Misty said, her mouth tilting in a smile.

"Thanks," Ash replied, "But I hope I don't need it."

Just then, a woman stuck her head in through the door. "Ash Ketchum?" she said. "If you are ready, the battle will begin in a second."

Ash nodded. "I was born ready," he said. "Pikachu, wake up! The battle's about to start!" Pikachu awoke with a yawn.

"Pika?" Pikachu said murkily.

"C'mon, the battle awaits, old buddy!" Ash cried. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, and together they stepped into the bright light that was the stadium.

Ash faced Lance, the red-haired Dragon Trainer who was Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League.

"It's been a while, eh, Ash?" Lance said. "I still remember when I first met you, back in Johto."

Ash nodded. "That was a day to remember," he agreed.

"Tell me, Ash," said Lance, "what was it like to face Giovanni?"

Ash grinned. "It was nerve-wracking," he said. "But in a strange way, it was also kinda fun."

Lance smiled. "I think that you'll find that fighting me is a similar experience. Shall we begin?"

Ash nodded. The two plucked Poke Balls from their belts.

"Torterra, come on out!" Ash cried.

"Go, Gyarados!"

Emerging from Lance's Poke Ball was an amazing sight to behold. It was a Gyarados, all right – but a red one. Lance had captured it at the Lake of Rage in Johto. It had been forced to evolve from a Magikarp by Team Rocket, and it had kept the red-colored skin it had had as a Magikarp.

"Gyarrrrrrr!" it roared.

"Let's do this," said Lance.

"And the battle is underway!" the announcer cried. The crowd cheered.

"Leaf Storm!" yelled Ash. Torterra shook its body. The tree on its back shivered and shot out a flurry of high-speed leaves that struck Gyarados and knocked it back.

"Good move," said Lance. "Now get ready for this! Twister!"

Gyarados leapt into the air and spun around, creating a whirlwind that severely buffeted Torterra.

"Hang in there Torterra!" cried Ash. "Leaf Storm, again!" Torterra complied.

"Hyper Beam, Gyarados!" yelled Lance.

The two attacks passed each other in midair and connected with their targets, creating an awesome explosion. When the dust settled, both Pokemon had been knocked out.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon.

Ash's friends and family watched from above. Even Jessie, James, and Meowth, the recently retired Team Rocket trio, were rooting for Ash.

The battle continued. Ash's next Pokemon was Staraptor, who was defeated by Lance's Areodactyl. This same Areodactyl defeated Muk, but was taken down by Feraligatr. Feraligatr, in turn, was beaten by Lance's Salamence, who was felled by Charizard. After this, Ash recalled Charizard and sent out Sceptile, who took down an Altaria of Lance's and now faced a second Gyarados. Sceptile was losing.

"Come on, Sceptile, Ash begged his Pokemon. "Leaf Blade!"

The leaves on Sceptile's arms glowed green. It charged at Gyarados and slashed at it… and did little damage.

"Rain Dance, Gyarados!" Lance shouted. Gyarados twisted and squirmed, and rain began to fall on the battlefield.

"Leaf Blade!" Ash cried again. Sceptile repeated its previous attack, with the same result.

"Now!" yelled Lance. "Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados shot a high-pressure jet of water at Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon didn't stand a chance. The attack, augmented by Rain Dance, took Sceptile out.

"You did good, Sceptile," Ash said. "Now come on back for a rest." He recalled Sceptile and sent Charizard back into the fray.

"Shadow Claw!"

Charizard burst from its Poke Ball. Its claws glowed a deep, dark purple, and it slashed at Gyarados. The attack was powerful enough to send the mighty serpent tumbling to the ground, unable to battle.

"Excellent work," said Lance as he recalled his Gyarados.

"You've backed me into a corner. I have to use my most powerful Pokemon. Go, Dragonite! Dragon Pulse!"

The giant, orange dragon emerged from its Poke Ball and shot an orb of green energy at Charizard. The Fire-type withstood the attack, but it would not be able to take another hit.

"Dragonbreath, Charizard!" Ash yelled. Charizard blasted a beam of green energy at Dragonite. The attack hit, but did not defeat the beast.

"Mega Punch!" shouted Lance. Dragonite curled one of its 'hands' into a fist and rocketed towards Charizard. It slammed its fist into Charizard with full force, knocking Ash's loyal Pokemon out.

"Return," muttered Ash as he recalled Charizard. He glanced at Pikachu. "You're on buddy."  
Pikachu lept down from Ash's shoulder.

"Pika!" it cried, determined to win.  
Ash had a stroke of realization. The Rain Dance of Lance's second Gyarados was still in effect: the rain was still falling.

"Pikachu, jump onto Dragonite and use Thunder!"

Pikachu obeyed. It clamped onto Dragonite's head and called down a huge bolt of lightning which knocked out the Dragon Pokemon. The referee stood in stunned silence for a moment, then regained his composure and cried, "Dragonite is unable to battle! All hail Pallet Town's Ash Ketchum, the new Pokemon Champion!"

After the battle, Ash managed to peel himself from the swarms of paparazzi and enter his dressing room, where he found his friends waiting. Brock was chatting up an Officer Jenny guarding the door ("Yeah, me and Ash go way back! I practically taught him all he knows!") and Dawn and Barry were having a lively conversation. May and Drew were also chatting, and even Paul had come, impressed by Ash's success, though he tried to hide it.

"I got bored and there was nothing else to do," he had claimed before the competition. The rest of Ash's friends swarmed him, smothering him with congratulations and _I'm-so-proud-of-you_s.  
Eventually, they all dispersed, heading to a party at Ash's house. Finally, the only people left in the room were Ash, Pikachu, and Misty. Misty edged closer to Ash.

"Guess you needed that luck after all, huh?" She asked. Ash flashed her a toothy grin.

"Shut up," he laughed.

"Listen, I'm really proud of you," she stammered. "When I first met you- well, I actually _caught_ you, remember, on my fishing line- you were just some jerk with a Pikachu who stole then ruined my bike. But look at you now! 16 years old and champion!" Ash smiled. Misty turned away. "I'm sorry about what happened with Dawn," she whispered.

Ash frowned. "It wasn't meant to be," he said. "I understand that, she understands that, and now she's happily dating Barry." Misty cocked her head to face Ash.

"It's been so hard you know," she said shakily, a single tear tracking down her cheek, "working up the nerve, all these years, I thought it could never happen, but now... Ash, I was wondering... for years… if you… I…" Ash was taken aback.

Naturally, of course, he had thought about Misty, but he had never _thought_ about her, not until now, that is... _NO!!!_ He slapped himself in his mind. Misty was his friend, nothing more.

Then again, her hair...

Her eyes...

He felt all his willpower fade away, felt legs move toward Misty, saw a hand that was his, yet not his, twirl her fiery red hair, saw her eyes close... darkness billowed down upon him, and he knew that his eyes had closed too. All of a sudden he was in control of himself again, but he did not care, he let the momentum take him until...

***

"They're gonna do it! They're gonna kiss!" Dawn whispered to Dana and May, who were standing behind her. Dawn had cupped her ear next to the door of Ash's dressing room. They, along with Brock, had stayed behind, although Brock had stayed for more… selfish reasons.

"Yes!" whispered Dana and May in unison.

As a matter of fact, it seemed as if Brock's 'charms' were finally working on Officer Jenny, who he was getting ready to kiss when his cell phone rang.

"Just a sec," he said, and answered the call. "Hello? Lucy! Wait… really? You mean it? Yes!" He hung up. "Sorry, Jenny," he said as he got up and left, "but it seems that I'm married again!"

But back to Ash and Misty….

Their lips locked. A strange beast in his stomach roared in approval as they kissed for what seemed like hours. He had to use all his strength, but finally he pulled away from her. They stared at each other until Misty broke the silence. "So," she said, "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

That's it for Act One! Stay tuned for Act Two: The Wedding!


End file.
